mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Negative
Negative is a formerly evil being based off Zero from the Kirby franchise, made by Shacho. He is currently in love with a soul he rescued called Paintica. It is believed a baby called Paintative is his and Paintica's son. History Going Evil Negative was created when the universe was created by the Big Bang. He was created by it as a guardian of universe, and Negative created a being to help him. He named the being Dark Star, who was a companion to him. Over time, he then created Final. Final is another companion of his, who has a dangerous sword forged by Negative's Nega-Troops. After many eons, Negative started to get corrupt. He started to get power hungry, though he continued making more of the known universe. He wanted to be the actually ruler of the universe, since he thought that because he was first created by the Big Bang, he should deserve more power. Over time, he started to grow restless in controling the universe. He later became fully evil, and used his Nega-Troops to conquer half of the known universe. He later created another companion called Grand Death. Grand Death was a being of extreme powers, but not as powerful as Negative. When he conquering a planet he created, he accidentally made a portal to Oblivion, and found a soul. He decided to rescue the soul, who's name was apparently Paintica. Paintica was female, and they fell in love with eachother. He now is fully evil, and continues to conquer planets. Gaining a Soft Side Ever since the arrival of Paintative, he has been slowly growing a soft side. He actually gave Paintative a teddy, but there's more proof of this. A baby hybrid called Tooyk thinks Negative is his daddy, which originally irritated him. Over time, he started to stop getting irritated, and treats Tooyk the way he treats Paintative now. More proof is this: Negative was at a barren wastland, with seeminly no life on it. Then, he found a baby Gigu(or PSI Alien). The baby was slowly dieing, and it was starved. It also had a notched ear and short tail. Negative thought the baby should sufer at first, but then he felt bad about this and used his powers to heal the baby. He later adopted the baby, and Paintica ended up naming it Negy. It is unknown if he will continue to gain a soft side or not. The Deal One day, the Vhun'thaglon sent a note to Negative, telling Sedger to kill two of his family members, or he will kill him and his family. He had Dark Star get Sedger for help. When Vhun'thaglon arrived, Sedger scared him off. Shortly after, Universal Knight attacked Negy, Tooyk, and Paintative. Universal Knight threatened to kill Negative's family unless he became good. Negative said he couldn't because Vhun'thalgon would kill his family, so Universal Knight started killing Negy, Tooyk, and Paintative. Sedger then healed Negy and Tooyk, though Paintative wasn't injured. Universal Knight then left, and Sedger and Negative made a deal to let Sedger protect Negative's family, only if he would stop being evil. The Legend of Negative A legend created by the species Negative created before he went evil. They also worshiped him like a god(well, duh). For different species, the story is a little different. Just so you know, there won't be much factual info and stuff. There will be three versions of the Legend of Negative posted here, each from different species, which are the Geltron, Venonianan, and Randegatof. First is Geltron, with Randegatof being last and most random. Each non factual info will be marked with a * symbol. Geltron Version In the time before time*, and being called the Big Banger* created the first god ever*. This god was called Negative, and he was given the task to create a universe and fill it with gods*. Soon, he created the universe and created gods for it*. He then created our galaxy, and us. We all now worship him, and thank him for creating a safe universe with gods* for us. And that, is the Legend of Negative. Venonianan Version One day, the universe was corrupted by darkness*. Species, empires, races, and civilizations crumbled at the hands of the shadow lord Gnab Gib*, who had conquered most of the universe*. But then, one day, a bright light shone from the heavens, and a hero came down to save us*. The hero went by the name of Negative. He used his powers and vanquished Gnab Gib into Oblivion*, and saved us all. And this is why we all thank him for what he did that day. Randegatof Version Just so you know, this whole version of the Legend will be marked with a * symbol, for everything in it cannot be understood even by Negative himself. One second, a big tacospilled its contents on Mr. Thisguydoesn'texist and created fish. Wombats flew out of the sky and kicked people, for a pretty pony flew and died. The Lice lord Ecil then danced in his underwear, and Negative was drawn. Then the Fourth Wall suddenly burst into flames, and Negative saved the potatoes, and peace was brought to that hobo eating a barbel. And that's why we wear tuna fish sanwiches in our pants! I'll be surprised if you understood that nonsense. Final Form In this form, Negative's eye ejects from his body, and continues attacking. His eye will also use his eye's tentacles to attack aswel. When defeated, he will explode and be dead. Realationships with others Allies/Friends *Dark Star *Final *Grand Death *Paintica(true love) *Paintative(supposed son) *Tooyk *Negy(adopted) *Sedger Enemies *Universal Knight *Everyone who isn't an ally/friend. Trivia *Negative, Final, Grand Death, and Dark Star are all based off Kirby villains and bosses. *Like Final, Negative's final form is used when he is near death. *Negative is 99.999,999,999% imortal. For some reason, Anger doesn't seem to know that. *Just so you know, Negative was NOT made by Race6000, but was made by Shacho. *Negative's final form is based off of Zero's final form from Kirby's Dream Land 3, where Zero's final form is just his eye. Unlike Zero, Negative's final form has tentacles on it. *Negative was the first god to be created, though it doesn't matter much because the Big Bang caused the creation of all the other gods one second after him. *He watched your birth, and knows your weaknesses........... *Infact, Negative may have CREATED you! *There are plans for Negative to have a reincarnation. It may be called Negative Two(or N2). *One of Negative's famous lines is "You cannot destroy me! I AM IMMORTAL!", which was said to Anger during an assualt on Anger's space station. *Negative, like IB, is one of Shacho's more popular mascots. Lines "You do not realise who you are dealing with..."-Negative to Universal Knight "You cannot destroy me! I AM IMMORTAL!"-Negative to Anger "Negative, I think we should-"-Dark Star to Negative "Why did it call me his-"-Negative about Paintative "It must be conquered."-Negative disscusing a plan with Final "You know you can't kill me when there's a baby around."-Reply from Shacho(character) to Negative about Tooyk Theme Gallery Anger vs Negative.png|Anger VS Negative(by Race6000) Negative's Forces.png|Negative's Army(Dark Star, Grand Death, Final, Negative) Negative, Final, and Dark Star.png|Negative, Dark Star, and Final(by Race6000) Skoar's Dreamland 3.png|Skoar battling Negative in Skoar's videogame "Skoar's Dreamland 3" Negative's Chaos.png|Negative destroying a planet. Negative.png|Negative:(by Race6000) Category:Kirby Category:Evil Category:Dark Matter Category:Cycloptic Category:Negative's Army Category:God Category:Supernatural Category:Other Residents of Mascotia